Hate is a strong word
by KDavis94
Summary: What would have happened if Edward never came back and the pack didn't save Bella? 70 Years after they left her the Cullens met the new Bella and she hates them with a passion. This is my first story
1. Chapter 1

B.P.O.V.

As soon as I stopped my black mustang GT, Jane ran up and

hugged me with all her strength. I laughed and broke out of her

hold, locked my car and started to walk to the Volturi palace whilst

Jane held my hand as she skipped along side of me. In little ways

she reminded me of Alice in the way she did certain things. Alice,

my best friend in my human life but that ended the day she and her

family left me alone.

Soon we reached the throne room, how it had changed over the

years because of me, like the 4th throne that had been added for

me next to Aro`s but that was because everyone that meets me

ends up liking me and will come to my aid if needs be. Suddenly a

movement catches my eye and when I look it's my dads running to

greet me. As soon as they reach me they give me a group hug

this would have killed me if I was human.

"Welcome back Angel, 5 years is too long for you to be gone"

Marcus said not letting go, "Dads Can't breathe" I replied while

making it sounds as if it was true. "That's our little girl always

joking and while you're here no pranks, I don't care what Felix or

anyone else tries to pull on you, NO PRANKS; it took over 3 days to

clean up your last one" Aro said while walking over to the thrones

shaking his head, "God you sound like my dad" I said teasing him,

Aro and the others chuckled and sat on their thrones.

I sighed and started to walk to my room knowing that he meant it

until he saw somebody prank then he would be laughing with

everyone else. I reached the tower of palace where my room was

even though I could take care of myself my dads liked to keep me

safe when I was near them or in the palace. Pushing open the

heavy double wooden doors I stepped in to my room, the walls a

light blue which complemented the cream carpet.

I walked past my king size bed with blue comforter towards my

window which covered a whole wall. Looking out onto the city

below I could see people just having a good not knowing that not

far away was a whole palace of supernatural creatures that they

believe to not be real.

Please leave comments for me so that I can improve my story xx


	2. Chapter 2

A.P.O.V.

For 70 years there has been a huge hole in the family that always

lets us know that our family is incomplete. We try to ignore it and

get on with our lives but without Bella it seems pointless and being

near the one that caused it doesn't help the matter. Emmett doesn't

crack as many jokes as he use to, he is a shell of the old Emmett

that doesn't joke around and doesn't play video games the same

amount that he used to. Rosalie while she didn't want to say that she

liked Bella she has changed, sometimes we see her just staring out

the window and whisper "I hope that you have a happy life Bella I

bet that you're a great mother". Carlisle rarely comes home from the

hospital as seeing us just reminds him that one of his children is

not at home with the family, patching up Bella all the time made

him feel a strong connection and he even use to tease her when

she came to him injured by saying "what's my favourite patient

done now then". Esme still buying food and sometimes even

making meals that will never be eaten by Bella. Jasper has never

stopped feeling guilty that Bella got hurt at her birthday party, he

feels that if he had better control then we wouldn't have had to

leave and I just miss my best friend and no-one can ever take that

title from her.

I hear the sound of feet coming towards the house, Edward and

Tanya must be coming back from their "hunting" trip. Edward left

us straight after Forks, he said that he was hunting down Victoria

but from some of the visions that I had, all he did was sleep with

woman and when he came back to us every few years to appease

Esme. He would tell us that he managed to find where she was a

few days before him but she was very difficult to find and after a

few days with us he would leave to carry on his "search". He

carried on like that for 60 years then one day came back to tell us

that he had caught her and killed her to make sure that Bella was

safe, after that he started a relationship with Tanya and been with

her since, the only reason why he is with her is that he wants

someone to control and sleep with while Tanya lets him control her

as she just wants to be with Edward no matter what.

Please leave comments on what you think should happen next xx


End file.
